WGDitPC: Of Spirits and Mansions
by Reevee21
Summary: It's Halloween night and while the Pokémon and Narrating Platform are out Trick-or-Treating, they encounter a huge, abandoned mansion. What does this lead to? Old enemies, soul-stealing ghosts, British accents, epic robot soldiers, and more of the WGDitPC comedy you know and love! T for creepy themes. Inspired originally by Lilligant's Lemonade Stand.
1. One: More Trick than Treat

**What Goes Down in the PC: Of Spirits and Mansions****  
>A WGDitPC Halloween special—but it's good any other time of year!<strong>

**Written by Reevee21**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANYTHING besides my Pokémon OCs and this idea! Heck, not even the Feraligatr's mine!**

**One  
>More Trick than Treat<strong>

"I LOVE HALLOWEEEEEEN!"

Said phrase was being shouted by Serperior (A Rayquaza this year) as she picked through her treat bag. It was a little odd, though, since she was fourteen…

"Oh, be quiet, Reevee," she waved off to the author—who was currently dressed as a fox, trick-or-treating with her characters.

"It sucks the OC characters couldn't be with us," Charizard, who was helping supervise the escapade, hummed. He was still in the Halloween spirit, dressed up as a pirate—complete with hook, eye patch, and parrot.

"They have their reasons," Quilava shrugged, decked out as Roy from Fire Emblem. "Fennekin's probably stealing candy, though."

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" a voice echoed from behind a house.

"…oooookay, not heading in that direction," Zoroark decided. She was a Heartless Queen, draped in a partly-shredded, star-speckled, purple gown with the Heartless emblem pinned on her chest.

"Agreed," Lucario nodded, wearing Captain N's outfit—Reevee21 even managed to dig up her family's old NES shooter for him.

"Where's Percy and the others?" Shaymin piped up, wearing a red hood with a stuffed wolf in her paws (she was Red Riding Hood this year).

"Dragging a fangirl we trick-or-treated at into her bed," Reevee21 answered simply, picking over her treats.

"…what? They didn't dress up."

"Ooooh," Treeko nodded, decorated like a zombie.

They continued down the street, circling a streetlamp and heading on to the next house. Buizel straightened his hockey mask (As the chainsaw guy from the cheerleader-massacre movie), Frogadier kept shuffling along like a ghost (He was the grim reaper, a blade stained with makeup blood in his hand), and Flygon kept bumping into things (He was a hippie, and wearing rainbow glasses at that).

"Hey, where's the ghosts? The stalkers? The other Halloween-special-type things?" Swellow chirped, wearing a skeleton hoodie that covered his face and wings.

"When have Halloween specials have stalkers?" Percy asked, finally catching up to them. Pit, Zelda, and Agumon soon joined.

"Since Rotom," Swellow stated.

Rotom was cackling a few feet behind them all, a sheet draped over him like a ghost.

"That's a real original costume, Rotom," Zelda groaned.

"You're going as yourself," Lucario deadpanned.

"…touché."

"Hey guys," Reevee21 announced, "how's THAT for a Halloween special?!"

She was jerking a thumb towards a lone, broken-down mansion on a hill. It was painted lavender with a darker shaded roof, the door closed tight and the windows fogged. Several dead rosebushes were stationed around it while an old, metal fence circled its perimeter.

"BUM bum BUM bum BUM bum BUUUUM….BUUUUUUM….BUUUUUM…BUM BUUUUM!" Zoroark narrated as they all looked up to it.

"Funny, there's no lightning," Serperior hummed. "Usually, there's lightning."

"Rotom can arrange that," Agumon perked.

"No…I think we're good…" Serperior trailed.

"Alright, we can't all go up to it, which would waste valuable candy-snatching time!" Quilava decreed. "So, who's going to go up to it?"

**One drawing straws, two rock-paper-scissor matches, and a scream of "I DON'T WANNA DIEEEE!" while being dragged up to the house later…**

Eventually, Zoroark and Lucario were elected to go.

And yes, Zoroark was the one who screamed "I DON'T WANNA DIEEEE!" while being dragged up to the house.

"Uuum…do we knock?" Lucario asked, seeing as there was no doorbell.

Zoroark shrugged.

The fighting-type slowly raised a paw and knocked on the door three times, lowering it and waiting for someone to answer. Zoroark, meanwhile, took the wait time to cower behind her brother.

Eventually, the door creaked open to reveal an old living room.

The huge rug atop the wooden floors was cross-stitched and originally dark blue under all the dust, centered in the middle of the room. An old loveseat sofa was on its right side, also blue. A huge, sweeping staircase lead up from the middle to the second floor in front, which in turn branched off to the left and right. An archway on the right wall lead to the kitchen while another door on the left showed an old library.

"Odd…it looks like the haunted mansion zone from Pokepark…" Lucario trailed, stepping in with his NES shooter at the ready.

"Lucario what are you doing?!" Zoroark exclaimed softly, hopping up to join him. "All the bad stuff happens in mansions like this!"

Suddenly, the door slammed shut behind them, causing Zoroark to jump into Lucario's arms.

"…you see what I mean?!"

He set her down and approached the door, giving it several sharp tugs. "It's…locked!" he grunted.

"Oh great. Oh great. Oooooh this is just great. We're in a creepy mansion on Halloween night, no one knows were here, and—and I don't' even want to know what's in here!" Zoroark wailed. "We're going to die!"

"Calm down," Lucario comforted. "We'll find a way out. Perhaps there's a broken window around here…"

As the two teenagers stepped lightly into the library to find an exit, the room echoed their footsteps and hidden panic.

…

When they were gone, a shadow appeared, originating from the staircase, and stepped over to admire their footprints in the dust.

It chuckled lightly, tracing along Zoroark's claw prints. "Yes, these will do nicely…"

**Five minutes later, back with the others…**

"Alright, we circled around the block twice and they're still not here. Should we be worried?" Flygon asked, running into the same lamppost again.

"You need a guide," Charizard rolled his eyes, "and yes, of course we should!"

"My author sense is telling me they're fine," Reevee21 perked, putting two fingers to her temple like Professor X.

"And we're able to trust you, right?" Pit asked cautiously. A few fangirl trick-or-treaters were knocked out behind him, out of pure joy.

"No," pretty much the entire group answered.

"If it goes to ten minutes, we'll head in," Quilava decided. "For now…who wants to stop by that one lady with the cookies again?!"

**Back in the mansion…**

"All the windows are locked, and we can't fit through them!" Zoroark moaned. "Now what?!"

"Hmm…we break through a wall," he decided.

The two were on the second floor, in an old sitting room. Zoroark had gotten a little more used to the scenario, Lucario was still fingering his video game gun.

Just as he was charging an Aura Sphere to break through the wall, the door slammed shut and the sound of a lock closing was heard. This made him loose his focus and he turned to face it instead.

A purple mist coiled out from the gaps of the doorframe, reforming on the other side into a purple, foggy blob with two yellow eyes.

"OH MY ARCEUS!"

_"__Get out…get out while you can…she is coming…she is coming…!" _it echoed.

Zoroark and Lucario, meanwhile, were screaming their heads off and not listening whatsoever.

Suddenly, a form broke through the wall and hissed at the two. It looked like a Feraligatr, but its normally blue skin was darkened to a near-black and its eyes were white with black outlines on the pupils—just like an Anime sketch.

It bellowed again, mouth agape with droplets of blood flinging. Then it proceeded to step towards them, dragging its feet and letting its claws scrape on the floor.

Zoroark and Lucario backed up in response, the two keeping a tight hold of each other and still screaming.

The purple fog looked on sadly before letting its bottom trail unlock the door and let four all-to-familiar villains in.

"Medusa!" Zoroark gasped at the enemy from the Kid Icarus games.

"And Devimon?! What is this, a crossover?!" Lucario growled at the Digimon dark angel.

"Is that Demise from Skyward Sword? Are you kidding me!?" Zoroark blinked when the final enemy entered the room.

"Pet, you may stop," Devimon ordered.

The Feraligatr-from-a-nightmare stopped and stepped back, as if on cue.

"What the actual HECK is going on here?! Why are you all here?! Aren't you dead?!" Zoroark barked.

"Oh, we are," Medusa waved. "And we need souls for our revival—and bodies to hunt those down! As you can see, Feraligatr here was a loyal doner…"

"We trap you in the house, we steal your spirit, and then we curse your body. That simple," Demise explained.

"You monsters," Lucario snarled. "You can't do that! This is a K+ rated fic!"

"I believe it is not, if you would look to the bar," Demise answered, pointing to the top.

Zoroark and Lucario glanced up at it with horror. "She booted it up…" Zoroark uttered.

"We're dead…" Lucario added before snuggling deeper into Zoroark's fur. "I love you, sister."

"I love you, bro…goodbye…"

And the ghost, which had been silent this whole time, was upon them like a blanket—choking their spirits out as lighter-shaded ghosts of themselves and letting their bodies drop to the floor.

**Demyx: Okay, I am officially terrified.**

**Axel: Chicken.**

**Demyx: Hey, stealing souls and making half-dead-zombie-Pokémon? HOW ABOUT NO?!**

**Axel: Too late, she already posted it. Hey, readers and OC submitters! Want to have your Pokémon in this special?! Send in a review and Reevee21 herself will consider it!**

**Demyx: Are you kidding me?! She'll love to use them! Be sure to follow and/or favorite, leave a review on your thoughts, and (Into Axel's face) HUG AN EEVEE! **

**Axel: Get your spit out of my face. We'll see you next chapter, if Reev hasn't done anything horrifying to us.**


	2. Two: Cellar Story

**Two  
>Cellar Story<strong>

It had been fifteen minutes since they first sent Lucario and Zoroark into the mansion, and now the whole group was worried sick.

No, I mean literally. Frogadier had stuffed himself so full of chocolate, the worry he felt made him puke into the bushes.

"Eeeeeew!" The girls shrieked.

"Butterfingers…Butterfingers…Butterfingers make my stomach hurt," Frogadier croaked at last.

"Alright, we are SO heading in there!" Serperior declared. "I want to be scared witless at least ONCE in this Halloween special!"

"So be it, Serperior," Reevee21 smirked evilly as they pushed through the metal gate.

The pathetic, dry excuse for a lawn crunched under their paws/tail/feet/talons as they approached the mansion, ever-the-more creepy after two had gone missing in it.

"Let's come up with a game plan," Quilava decided as they huddled up. "Percy, Buizel, Frogadier will take the upper west wing. Flygon, Charizard, Pit, Swellow, you'll take the east upper."

"Is it really a good idea to put all of our flight-enhanced characters together?" Buizel asked.

"It's too low in there to fly, anyway. Reev, Shaymin, and I will take the lower west wing while Serperior, Agumon, Rotom, and Treeko handle the east," Quilava summarized. "Any questions?"

"What if we encounter a ghost or something?" Agumon perked.

"…a blood-curling scream should serve as a signal."

"Okay then," the Digimon shrugged.

"ONWARD, my Trick-or-Treating brethren! To find our dog and fox!" Reevee21 declared, charging into the door and swinging it open.

"WOW, that's creepy," Swellow squawked at the sight of the living room. But it wasn't even much of a _living_ room; it was more of a _once_-living room. We'll dub this the once-living room!

"That title is creepier," Percy shuddered before taking his group and heading up the stairs.

Pit, Charizard, Swellow, and Flygon were about to head up with them, but the weight of two fully-evolved dragons, a teenage angel, and a bird cracked the boards.

"OH SHOOT—"Charizard stated before they broke entirely above the rug, taking down the group with it.

"AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGHGHG!"

"JUST, SPREAD YOUR WINGS, AND FLY!" Frogadier shouted down it, flailing his arms like wings.

"THE RUG'S GOT US TANGLED—AAAAAAAAHHH!" Pit shouted back up.

"So they can't because someone THREW A BLANKET OVER IT!" Shaymin squealed.

"HOLY COW! That cellar's gotta go—"

"FAST?!" Serperior interrupted Percy.

Percy glared at her, finishing, "that cellar's got to go at least twenty stories down! We can't even see down there!"

A loud, painful THUDADUD echoed from the bottom, indicating the eagle (and dragons and angel) had landed.

"Great. Naow whut?" Buizel asked. "Thay've been knocked owt culd!"

"What else could go wrong? Random zombies come trotting from the kitchen?" Treeko grumbled.

And OF COURSE random crashing noises come from the kitchen. GREAT GOING, TREEKO.

"WELL I'M SORRY FOR STATING THE OBVIOUS!" Treeko shouted at the author. At the slow, creepy thud of spiritless Pokémon footsteps, he added, "really, I am...could you please hold back from the zombie-show until later?"

"Aren't you a zombie?" Zelda asked.

"….oh, the irony," Treeko groaned.

Just as soon as they started, the footsteps stopped.

"YAY ME!" Reevee21 cheered. "Well, actually, I didn't have much to do with that."

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted simultaneously—even Shaymin, who was busy strangling her stuffed wolf in a hug of fear.

"To be honest, my writing powers have been going kind of haywire since I set foot in here," she hummed. "Probably fear. Or just all the ideas for a Halloween special. Heck, I don't know!"

"And how would you know that?" Quilava prompted.

"For one thing," she started, "the fact that those boards broke so suddenly—you guys walked along it first, and yet here you are!"

"True," Frogadier noted.

"Second, how did the rug get on top of them? They were ON TOP of it!"

"How did _we_ not notice that?!" Agumon groaned, face-palming.

"Then there's the fact that the cellar appeared when this place didn't have one," Reevee21 muttered, pacing, "and then the zombie footsteps topped it off!"

"So what you're saying is," Serperior summarized dryly, "you can't get your author-sense stuff under control and that while we're in here, anything can happen?"

"Yep."

"Time to panic?"

"Yep."

"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGHGHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" They all screamed.

**Several minutes of pure panic and will-writing later…**

"We can't just leave Zoroark and Lucario in this place!" Quilava shouted. "We need to hunt around for them! They could be dead!"

"And we can't forget about Pit and the guys—I don't even have rights to that angel!" Reevee21 whimpered, staring down the hole.

"Okay, I'll take Rotom with my group," Percy said, snatching Rotom out of thin air and heading upstairs with Frogadier and Buizel at last.

"Onward once more, hedgehog, fire dog, and author! To the library!" Reevee21 ordered, stampeding into the lower left wing.

"I'm a mink!" Quilava groaned after her.

"Serperior, Agumon," Treeko nodded to them both, "let's head down this shaft and rescue those guys!"

**Five minutes later, in the bottom of the cellar…**

Flygon slowly blinked awake from being knocked senseless, the cold concrete seeping into his scales. The rainbow-shades he had been wearing were cracked on the ground next to him, useless…not that they had ever been useful.

He cranked his neck to look upwards, seeing a Flygon-shaped hole through nineteen other broken planks—he had fallen twenty stories and still lived?!

He also saw that Pit's indent had left on the third floor, Swellow's disappeared on the tenth, and Charizard's last appeared on the fifteenth—but wait a minute…

…there was another?

Someone had fallen from the second story all the way to the nineteenth, a human silhouette that had been dragged down by his tail to the nineteenth floor!

It was too small to be Renee, Zelda, or Percy, and not Buizel—no tails, or Frogadier—legs too thick. Zoroark and Lucario were also too large, so who could it be…?

The sound of something hopping down steps caught his attention.

He looked around for once: The bottom floor was dark and dusty, with several barrels containing unknown material piled along the walls. A staircase was directly behind him, on the right wall—the origin of the sound.

Flygon tensed, calling out, "Who goes?" nervously and charging a Dragon Claw just in case.

The sound stopped when it was in close enough proximity to be a hop away from the door. It shuffled about for something, the click of a gun loading reaching his ears. So he stepped closer to meet it, and the figure jumped to the bottom of the stairwell—the two being a few feet apart from each other.

It was a young boy with silver-pale skin. He wore red, baggy, cargo shorts and a black tank top with a red and white cap covering his messy, dark brown hair. A green scarf that reached to his heels fluttered behind him while his ears were green disks with an antenna on each.

He had several weapons, actually, most being in the form of guns or lasers. He was crouching in front of Flygon at the moment, a blue shooter in hand, black-blue eyes staring him down with a calm demeanor.

Flygon himself flinched at the sight that it was just a boy—maybe as old as Reev?—and slowly, ever cautiously, sheathed his blue-glowing claws.

The boy returned the gesture, rising to his feet and putting the gun in one of several belt-sheaths around his waist.

"Hello," Flygon blinked.

The boy raised a hand in greeting.

"Were you dragged down by me?" Flygon asked. "I swear, I didn't mean for that; there was an accident on the first floor, and…"

The boy shrugged before walking back to the staircase and making a motion to follow. Flygon cooperated, stepping after him.

"I'm Flygon, by the way—well, it's a species name, but my trainer's not too creative. Do you have a name?"

The boy paused and turned to him before responding with a short, monotone answer that Flygon barely caught.

"Quote."

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Mickey: *Pries open door* Hello? Anybody in here? …Reevee? Percy? Guys?**

**Sonic: *Walks in* Funny, where'd they all go? Those other two guys should be here at least.**

**Mickey: Huh…hellooooooo?**

**Demyx: *Crashes through a wall* RUUUN! RUUUUN, I TELL YOU! MEDUSA'S COMING FOR US! RUUUUUUUN!**

**Everyone: *Starts running* AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHGHGH!**

**. . .**

**Medusa: So she narrates here? Weird. Well, leave a review on your way out, readers—and be sure to follow or favorite! The more people who see our takeover, the better! And those who name our new guest to this fic shall be spared from our wrath! Possibly! Those who don't-**

***_Cave Story_ main theme starts blaring out of nowhere (and for those of you who haven't heard, it BURNS on high volume!)***

**Medusa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWA-*Flees***

**Axel: *Holding up stereo speaker* LOUD THEMES FTW!**


	3. Three: An Author's Curse

**Three  
>An Author's Curse<strong>

"Dang, I wish I had a library."

Reevee21 glanced around the room in awe, a two-story place with towering bookcases that covered the walls—all full of books, of course.

"But no one's here," Shaymin mumbled sadly, hopping onto the lone, wooden table in the center of the room.

"Hey, a Pokémon manga," Quilava noted, swiping the paperback off the shelf and leafing through it absentmindedly.

Suddenly, claws gently scraping against wood sounded from the entrance.

The three looked at each other in alarm before coming to a consensus to dive under the table. They stared with wide eyes as a certain lupine dragged her feet into the room.

"Tell me that's not Zoroark," Quilava breathed.

Her fur was darker than it had ever been and her eyes were blank white—just like the Feraligatr from earlier, but no one knew about that.

"We know now," Reevee21 cleared her throat to…wait, if she's usually the one who narrates…

"…who the heck is narrating if it's not you?" Shaymin asked as the zomb-ark left the room.

…GET IT?! Zombie Zoroark, zomb-ark? Anyone?

"Show yourself!" Quilava demanded, reaching for his prop sword (remember, he's dressed as Roy).

A pale blue spirit emerged from a bookcase, carrying a physical book and wearing a random pair of glasses.

"ZOROARK?!"

"Let's see," Zoroark's spirit hummed, "next up, Reevee21 says 'Why you be takin' my job, Zoroark?!'"

"Why you be takin' my job, Zoroark?!" Reevee21 growled.

"I found your plotline, that's why!" Zoroark shouted back.

"How are you able to hold that if you're…dead?" Shaymin blinked.

The glasses and book dropped from her and she hung her shoulders in rage. "Oh, come on."

"You died?!" Reevee21 gasped.

"Not technically, I was just separated from my body!" Zoroark waved franticly. "…oh yea…I guess I am dead."

"We've got to get you back to life, then!" Reevee21 concluded, running over and searching the shelves for some sort of death-reverse book.

"What is this, Alchemy?" Quilava muttered. "I highly doubt such a book exists."

"Zoroark's spirit," Shaymin politely asked the fox, "how did you die?"

"I was choked out of my body by a Pokémon spirit while Medusa, Devimon, and Demise laughed in the background," she explained. "Once more, I didn't die!"

"Wait, Medusa? Devimon? Demise?!" Quilava asked, alarmed. "They're alive?!"

"I KNOW, RIGHT?!" Zoroark shouted.

"I FOUND ONE!"

Reevee21 came running back with a spell book in hand—tripping over a loose board on her way, but getting back up and gathering it again.

"_Spells, Curses, and Chants for Authors,_" she read the cover, blowing a cloud of dust into Zoroark's spirit's face and flipping it open.

"…good thing I can't breathe," Zoroark shrugged.

"You've got to be kidding me," Quilava deadpanned as she flipped through the book, finally encountering a page titled 'How to Technically Revive a Zoroark'.

"This is too good to be true!" Reev giggled excitably.

"Why just authors? Why not Pokémon?" Shaymin asked, poking her head over her shoulder. "…never mind. I don't know how to pronounce that."

"Pronounce what?" Zoroark asked.

"Ready for this?" Reevee21 asked, switching the format for the spell. "**_+ * # ~ ` ** 99!"_**

A large blast of orange-brown light erupted from the book's pages, covering the entire library.

**Meanwhile, upstairs…**

"Do you like celery or carrots better?" Rotom asked randomly.

"What no—WHAT THE HECK?!" Frogadier shouted, jumping off the floorboards as celestial-bronze light leaked through the cracks. He landed in Percy's arms as they all stared fearfully at the floor until the light faded.

"Huh…thaw us weird," Buizel blinked.

"UNCLE SKOTTY?!" Rotom gasped.

They all turned (Percy dropping Frogadier on the way) to the ghost, seeing Rotom wrapped around a television set.

"Quick! Turn it on! Turn it on!" Rotom demanded.

"Okay, okay!" Percy said quickly, rushing over and plugging in the cord. "I can't believe the electricity still works!"

The TV came on with a small static noise, revealing an image of a maniac smile.

"AUGH!" Frogadier shouted again, jumping into Buizel's arms.

An orange fog leaked up from the screen to above, forming into a Rotom with a bushy, white moustache—screaming in pain the whole time.

"AAAAUUUUUUUGHGHG!" Buizel shouted, jumping into Percy's arms, who fell over from them both.

"Rotom, my boy!" the Rotom smiled.

"Uncle Skotty!" Rotom laughed, throwing himself into the older Rotom's arms.

"You two are related?" Frogadier asked after untangling himself from the pile.

"Of course—he's my nephew!" Uncle Skotty smiled, floating over to them after separating from Rotom. "And I've been stuck in that TV since the time of the dinosaurs!"

"Whuuut…?" Buizel drawled.

**Back in the library…**

The whole library was covered in a giant dust cloud, the Pokémon and author nowhere to be seen.

A figure rose up, coughing wildly as the dust started to settle, and looked around. _Argh…my head hurts… _he inwardly groaned, putting a palm to his head and looking around. _Is this the library…? I thought it was bigger before…_

"Hey, you guys alright?" Zoroark's spirit asked. "'Cause I'm still a spirit, in case you haven't noticed."

"Yes, I'm okay," Shaymin's voice sighed as a human from rose from the table. It revealed to be a green-haired girl in a red cloak with a simple, white dress underneath. A gray wolf rose to its feet, also laying on the table, and jumped to her feet besides her.

"Shaymin?!" the figure gasped with Quilava's voice. "Is that you?! You're little red riding hood-for real!"

"What?! Wow!" Shaymin gasped, raising her hand and looking it over. She glanced to the non-stuffed wolf, then to 'Quilava'. "OH MY GOSH!"

"What?! What is it?!" 'Quilava' asked, glancing about wildly.

"You're—y-you're…" she stammered, raising a shivering finger.

"You're Roy," Zoroark blinked. "From Fire Emblem."

"HOLY ARCEUS!" Quilava gasped, finding the actual Sword of Seals at his side as he looked about himself. He ran two hands through his flaming, red hair in confusion. _Was this that spell Reev used?! Are we stuck like this forever—and how can I possibly be Roy?!_

"Where's Reevee?" Zoroark asked, looking around.

"HEY Y'ALL?! HOW'D YA GET SO TALL?!" someone shouted from the floor.

Quilava and Shaymin looked to their feet to see a Reevee21-turned-fox staring up at them.

. . .

"…this is bad," Quilava shuddered at last.

"You're telling me," Reevee21 grunted, glaring at her paws.

**Meanwhile, five floors from Flygon and Quote's starting point—**

**SURPRISE MATH LESSON! If Flygon and Quote started on the twentieth floor, then passed five, what floor are they on now?**

**…that's right, the fifteenth!**

"Whoa, a lab!" Flygon exclaimed, flinging open the door.

It was true: long tables lined the walls, covered in spouts, test tubes, glass lids, pipes, steaming liquids, the whole nine yards. A wooden table in the center of the room had odd stains and ingredient lists atop it while a lone, white lab coat hung on a hook on the other door.

"This is just plain suspicious," Flygon hummed, putting a claw to his chin. "Old libraries, disappearances, a science lab—it's just too Halloween-ish! What next, ghosts?"

Quote waved his hands frantically at him, but was too late to take back the comment; an ice-cold hand was laid on Flygon's shoulder as a dead voice hissed, "_LEAVE NOW…"_

Flygon visibly paled while Quote shot an 'oh crud' face over his shoulder. A moment later, the Pokémon ghost materialized, glaring at the back of Flygon's head.

"Quote…" Flygon sighed before looking at the boy with pure fear, "RUN."

Quote did as he was told while the ghost started to choke Flygon, heading for the door and swinging it open—

Only to encounter a Charizard zombie.

The spirit-deprived Charizard let loose a blood curling roar and dived for Quote, only managing to scrape his arm open.

Flygon looked up from his one-sided fight and had his jaw hit the floor when he saw wires and sparks flying from the robot's injury.

Quote bolted out the door, not sparing a second glance as Flygon's dying scream echoed around the room behind him. He kept running up the floors, all the way to the eleventh before slamming the door closed behind him and sinking to the floor, panting and sobbing both at once.

"Yea…it sucks."

He looked up, startled, at a certain angel…except a ghost.

"You're just minding your own business, when BAM! Medusa shows up out of nowhere with her ghost slave and takes you down!" Pit growled, pounding a fist.

Quote kept staring.

"…wait a minute, how can I be an angel and a ghost at the same time?" Pit blinked.

**Upstairs, back with Percy's group…**

"So you're telling me you both are blood related?" Percy repeated, dragging a pointer finger between Rotom and Uncle Skotty.

"Bah, technically," Uncle Skotty shrugged.

"Am I the only one who actually wants to EXPLORE that light down there?" Frogadier huffed impatiently.

"Yes," everyone said at once.

"Or those screams from the basement?" Frogadier added.

"Yes," they all repeated.

Frogadier crossed his arms and pouted.

Suddenly, a picture frame hanging on the wall started to shudder. Everyone backed away from it and got into protocol kick-butt position.

Five seconds of tense silence later, it flung open to reveal Demyx, gasping for air.

"Demyx?!" Buizel exclaimed. "Wut are yew doing hear?!"

"Did you know," the Nobody panted, "did you know that there's this whole tunnel system through the paintings? And that it connects to the narrating platform?"

"Um…no," Percy blinked.

"…well, now you do!" Demyx concluded.

**. . .**

**Fox-Reevee: Well, I guess I'll take over for now!**

**Thanks for reading, guys! Be sure to review, follow and favorite on your way out! Yes, I know its November and Halloween specials should be over—I'm going to conclude this real soon, probably by chapter ten or so, hang on!**

**And HUG…YOUR…EEEEEVEEEEEE! *Gasp* Man, I haven't said that in forever!**


End file.
